Don't cry Red
by DarkNight18
Summary: Cece finds something new in someone new. Set in Add it Up.


**A.N.: this is just a oneshot I was inspired to write when I watched a certain piece of a certain video on youtube. But don't worry. I am still doing **_**Hunted**_**. And to that reviewer who called Oliver a pedo, trust me when I say he isn't. It'll be explained more throughout the story. This takes place in the shake it up episode add it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of shake it up, or lady and the tramp.**

Cece Jones sat on the front porch of her apartment building crying. Not moments ago, Cece's best friend, Rocky Blue, had found out her most terrifying secret. She was dyslexic.

Her mother, Georgia Jones, was the only other person on the whole planet who knew. That is, until now.

And now, she was pretty damn sure her friendship with Rocky was over. She had lied to her, and now that she had found out Cece was dyslexic, she'd probably start treating her like a freak. After all, that's what Emily did. But she was gone now. Transferred to a whole other school at the other side of Chicago.

'_Good riddance,'_ Cece thought with such venom. They had been friends once, and her betrayal caused Cece to ruin her friendship with Rocky.

She sniffled once again at the thought of her soon to be ex best friend who would more than likely choose to make Cece's life hell. Just like Emily did.

"Excuse me," asked a boy who had come as if, out of nowhere, "are you alright?" he asked.

Looking up, Cece did an absolute triple-take, as her eyes blew wide open, at the boy standing before her. Lightly russet tanned skin, with two distinct, dark freckles, one beneath each beautiful light chocolate irises. His face framed by perfectly messy brown hair. He gave her the most curios, and concerned stare she had ever seen. He didn't even know her and he was concerned. He was clearly a good, kind soul, but the gesture baffled Cece beyond belief.

"What?" Cece asked dumbly. She had become so preoccupied with his looks, she barely remembered him saying anything.

"I said are you alright?" he laughed lightly at the look on her face. Though he did admit it was quite adorable. Hell, he found her absolutely beautiful. Her fiery red hair, pale skin, high angelic cheekbones, and chocolate, red rimmed from crying, brown eyes, and petite young dancers frame. Her face and hair style oddly enough reminded him of Lady from Lady and the Tramp. He was entirely sure he had never seen someone as beautiful as the girl in front of him, and he was sure he never would again.

"Umm..." she trailed off. Could she tell him? He would probably be disgusted and treat her like some sort of a freak, like all the others will and one already has. But she had already seen the kind soul he held through one single look. Maybe he'd be nice.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Why's that?" he asked. If someone had hurt this girl he would hunt them to the ends of the earth and beyond.

"My best friend just found out my darkest secret, and I'm afraid she'll hate me and treat me like a freak. Just like my last friend did," she told him, as tears welled up in her eyes once again.

"What's the secret?" he asked, as he sat on her left, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. He hated to see women cry. "I mean it can't cause that much of a catastrophe, now can it?"

"It did with my last friend," she sniffled again at the betrayal.

"Well then who was this idiot?" he asked. Cece laughed and he smiled. "I might know her."

Cece sighed. Perhaps he did know her. She guessed he went to school at the other side of the city like Emily did, since this was the first time she had ever even seen him.

"Emily Vance," she said, but almost completely regretted it, as she felt him go completely stiff beside her. He definitely knew Emily.

"_Emily Vance,"_ he growled with so much venom and hatred, that Cece felt herself wanting to back away.

Oh yes, he knew Emily. She was the biggest, pardon his French, _bitch_ at his school. She was the regular blonde cheerleader that took joy out of making other's lives miserable to the point of suicide, without a hint of regret. The only person she never managed to take down was himself. Every time she tried, the school would watch with complete fascination as they screamed their lungs out at each other until they were hoarse with rage. In anyone she bullied, he inspired hope with his magnificent defences. And the fact that the gloriously beautiful red head in front of him was crying remotely because of Emily, was absolutely no surprise to him.

"Why did she treat you like a freak?" he asked. If it was something serious, Emily could expect two dozen eggs to cover her body come Monday morning, courtesy of himself, and his friends.

"_Because I told her I was dyslexic_," she whispered, and he froze once again.

"_Dyslexic?_" he whispered. '_Here it comes_,' she thought sadly.

Oh God. Now he was definitely going to destroy that blonde, don't even bother pardoning his French this time, bitch. He already knew Emily made lives hell for a lot of people, but, to treat someone like a freak just because they were dyslexic? Oh HELL no. That bitch was going down.

"What's your name?" he asked urgently.

"My name's Cece," she frowned. Why did he want to know her name? Was it so he could help Emily and, God forbid, Rocky destroy her entirely?

Kneeling down in front of her, he grasped her shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Cece, no one should ever have to be treated like that just because they're dyslexic. Everyone that I've ever met that was dyslexic have done incredible things in life. Hell, there are famous people all over the world, like in L.A. that are dyslexic. If she chose to treat you like a freak because of that, then that bitch was never your friend in the first place," he spoke passionately. Never breaking his eyes from hers.

Cece felt tears of joy begin to fall from her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her in her entire life. She had just told him she was dyslexic, and yet here he was. Not treating her like a freak, but raising her heart and soul higher than they'd ever been. She just couldn't help it. In that moment, she moved forward and kissed him, and not a second later, he kissed right back.

Breaking away after a full minute, their foreheads pressed together, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't cry red," he spoke tenderly as he wiped the tears from her beautifully smiling cheekbones.

Suddenly, a frown creased her brow.

"What's _your_ name?" she asked. She had yet to learn her new loves name, despite the fact they had just kissed.

"Logan," he smiled. "My name's Logan."

His pocket, all of sudden, began to vibrate, shocking the two lovers out of their state of silent bliss.

Pulling out his phone, Logan frowned down at the screen, and when he looked back up, disappointment and sadness filled his eyes and, to her, gorgeous, face.

"What is it?" Cece asked, dread filling her features.

"It's my dad. He said I have to get back to the hotel," he sighed.

"Will I ever see you again?" her eyes filling with hope.

Logan stared into her beautiful brown eyes, and sighed. He knew they most likely wouldn't. So he decided to make her a promise. After all, he never was one to break a promise. A small smile spread across his lips, as he cupped her soft, heart shaped face

"I promise you Cece. We will meet again. And to prove it," he moved his hands from her face, and took his arrow-headed necklace from around his neck, and pulled it down over Cece's, "I will give you my lucky arrow head. So that the next time I see you, I'll know it's you and we'll be together again," he smiled as she admired the arrow head.

Cupping her face tenderly, and lovingly once again.

"Always remember. Walk tall and stand strong Red," he said. And with that, he gave her one last kiss, and promised each other to meet again.

Cece Jones sat in the mall cafeteria rubbing her thumb up and down her silver arrow head, waiting for her friend Rocky to finish up in the bathroom. They needed to find a way to make more money for clothes, and Rocky's data plan.

Looking around, she spotted the mall fountain, and thought, though it was low, that maybe she could fish in the fountain for some change.

Getting up, she walked forward, and, barely a foot away from the fountain, she heard the light ping of a thumb nail hitting a coin.

Turning sharply to her right, she smiled devilishly as she caught in her clasped hands.

She looked over and noticed an oddly familiar boy staring at her face and hands in wonder.

"That's so weird. I just wished someone would catch my coin mid throw," he smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Ha ha, no," he said. But his face soon wiped clean of emotion as he stared at her lucky arrowhead. Moving forward, he grasped the arrowhead between his thumb and forefinger, and looked back up at Cece in awe.

"What're you-" she asked, but was quickly cut off by the boy in front of her.

"Cece?" he asked, searching her eyes for some sort of recognition.

"How'd you-" he eyes widened in realization. "Logan?"

**THE END.**

**A.N: If you'd like a sequel to this, just say it in your review.**

**The next chapter of**_** Hunted**_** will be up later tonight, or tomorrow.**


End file.
